eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tayuuta:Gameplay
Tayu Uta's gameplay takes place in two distinct areas - the town of Ete, where you mostly take care of shopping and chatting with the townsfolk; and the labyrinth's interior, where you explore, hunt for treasure, and fight with the monsters of the Root of Distortion. The Town of Ete The Root of Distortion The Root of Distortion consists of a number of different areas, each with a distinct visual theme to the design. These in turn are subdivided into two types of floors: primary floors and intermediate floors. Each floor is an interconnected grid of square rooms of varying shapes and sizes, up to a maximum of a 7x7 grid. Primary Floors Primary floors are typically your goal during the assorted quests Fino sets for himself while exploring. Their layout is fixed on every playthrough, and they usually contain a save point and teleport beacon for easy access once you've reached them. Nearly all major battles, discoveries, and events take place on primary floors, and these are detailed in their respective section of the wiki (NYI). Intermediate Floors Most primary floors are separated by one or more intermediate floors. These floors are randomly generated, and they will re-randomize themselves each time you leave the labyrinth and return. Intermediate floors lack beacons and save points, requiring you to make it all the way from one primary floor to the next in a single sitting in order to proceed. Major plot events typically do not occur here, although you may run into a number of randomized events as you explore: *'Shell' - Give these to Cefilia or Myiri to show your affection. *'Laura' - Will repair your equipment (for free). *'Zereia - '''Will synthesize items for you. *'Latiffe''/Layla/Sauli - May give a healing item. *'Renee/Margot' - An optional H-scene. *'Natal' - Verbal abuse, not much else. *'Save Point/Warp Gate' - Allows you to save and return home, although the teleporter is one-way. *'Hot Spring '- Spend an hour here to completely recover health, fatigue, and status. Later in the game this may trigger H-events with certain female party members. *'Majin Portal' - Gives access to one of the majin lairs. Not for the faint of heart. Dungeon Exploration The main action of the game takes place in a three-quarters view of the dungeon. Movement is accomplished with the arrow keys (north is to the upper-left. Simply walk over items on the ground to pick them up. The displayed character is the current active party member, with the other available members being displayed with smaller portraits. Clicking one of these portraits will change the active member; this can be done at any time, even during the heat of combat. MP and SP totals (used for spells and techniques) are individual to each character, allowing you to switch to a fresh fighter once somebody's power is depleted. Only the active character can use exploration abilities (e.g. Fino's ability to spot secret doors). Any negative status effects will also be displayed here. At the top-center of the screen are gauges for hunger (red), fatigue (green), and health (blue). *The hunger gauge depletes as you explore, and can be restored by eating. As the gauge drops, you suffer a penalty to your evasion rate. *The fatigue gauge depletes during every turn spent in combat, and gradually restores as you sit out of combat (and can be restored more quickly by consuming certain fruit or liquor). As the gauge drops, you suffer a penalty to your hit rate. *Health drops through traps and being hit by enemies, and will not replenish by itself. These values are shared among your team members, so switching from one character to another will not affect them. At the upper-right corner is displayed your party's carrying capacity and the storage capacity back at home. If you're overburdened, you won't be able to pick anything up. The party's capacity will increase as you recruit more members. Below your item capacity is the map of the current floor. Save rooms are shown in green, while staircases have a yellow icon. In the lower left are the active party member's current equipment and durability, along with his or her current skill. Like the active member, these can be swapped at any time.